More than Master and Servant
by KatiaKat
Summary: A story about the parts of Bartimaeus and Ptolemy's relationship that the books don't cover. Shounen-ai. Bartimaeus x Ptolemy. Lime.
1. Chapter 1

More than Master and Servant

A story about the parts of Bartimaeus and Ptolemy's relationship that the books don't cover. Shounen-ai Bartimaeus x Ptolemy. Will have lime later.

chapter one

Alexandria 125 b.c.  
Bartimaeus

Ptolemy and I sat on the balcony of his home chatting. In the months since I had fent off those mercenaries our relationship had deepened beyond that of servant and master. We now saw each other as friends and confidants. He had been telling me that the life of a scholar had proven a lonely one and it was even more so when I wasn't around. Touched, I shifted my guise from scribe to long tailed cat and curled up comfortingly in Ptolemy's lap. He stroked the cat's brindle back and sighed deeply. My ears stood at attention, sensing a note of discontent in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Dear Rekhyt. Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Not when it comes to you, friend. Now tell me, what troubles you?"

He continued stroking my back absentmindedly while searching for a cover-up or change of subject. I hopped off his lap, sitting at his feet instead.

"Quit trying to avoid the question."  
He complied.

"Rekhyt, I...I do not want to...be friends...any longer." His face was tinged light pink as he said this.

"Well that's nothing to be worried about! If you don't want a friend any more, just dismiss me and have done!" the cats ears lay flat against it's head and it's tail twitched furiously.

His brow furrowed,  
"I think you misunderstand me, what I mean to say...is"  
I cut him off remorselessly,

"What you mean to say is that you're tired of me! Well, I can take a hint." I transformed into a tall, dark haired young man, leaving the cat ears and tail in place, and made to storm out. Ptolemy leapt up, grabbing the cat boys hand.

"Wait! Rek...Bartimaeus, please, hear me out." His use of my true name caught my attention. I turned to look at him, relaxing my ears, poised to listen. He took my other hand gently, holding them both between us and looking at his feet. His blush was bright and covered his whole face now. We stood like that a moment, then Ptolemy looked me in the eyes. I noticed, not for the first time, how lovely they were.

"Bartimaeus... You will probably think this is just my human emotions getting the better of me...I thought so too, at first. Now, though, I know what I feel is true. Bartimaeus, my one true friend. I have fallen in love with you."

I'm writing this because I can't find ANY Bartimaeus x Ptolemy fanfics here! This is my favorite pairing in the Bartimaeus Trillogy and I think there should be more of it out there. Watch and review if you like this because there will be more! There will deffinetly be lime and maybe lemon later on.  
I'm also kind of proud of myself for working cat boys in to this. 


	2. Chapter 2

(::) (::) (::) cookies to xSoThisIsLOVEx, The Author Number Two, soggy corpse, Bilie the fourth sage, blueheron93, and BleedingOpal for commenting and/or adding this to their watch list! Thanks so much you guys! (flops about with unrestrained joy)

Any spelling errors are the fault of Microsoft Word Processor and my Jell-o keyboard. Grammatical errors are my fault.

CAUTION! Turn back ye of faint heart! This chapter has lime! c:

Chapter two

"I have fallen in love with you."

We both jumped as someone knocked on the door leading onto the balcony.  
Ptolemy dropped my hands and pivoted as one of his servants poked her head around the door.

"Master. A message has arrived from your cousin."  
She stepped on to the balcony, envelope in hand. Bowing low, she proffered it to the boy magician.  
He dismissed her and tore into his letter, gasping as he read it over and shaking his head forlornly.

"What is it?" I asked knowing that anything Ptolemy received from his walking wine skin of a cousin had to be bad news. I moved in stealthily behind him with the fully innocent intention of reading over his shoulder. I was, however, inadvertently overwhelmed by his scent.

Not the usual dirty, heavy smell of you average magician. His smell was more of fire. There was something of home about it...something of the Other Place...

Snapping out of my episode with a little shiver, I scanned Ptolemy's letter. It contained details of his uncle, the king's declining health and invited Ptolemy to visit the palace and pay his last respects.

"Oh, Rekhyt...this is terrible. You know what it would mean were my uncle to die?" I most certainly did.

"It means that cousin of yours will gain the throne and the means to have you done away with..."

He turned on the spot. I noticed how very close we were standing.

"Exactly." he looked up, tears pooling in his dark brown eyes,

"What should I do?"  
My essence twinged at the sight of him. Worry etched itself on his delicate features.

"Ptolemy." I lay a hand lightly on his shoulder, steadying him. "Ptolemaeus, I will protect you to the end of this Earth and the end of the Other Place. I give you my life." I hugged him tightly, crushing the letter between us, my essence tingling warmly.

"I love you too. I always will." He pulled back and looked up at my guise. His thin arms snaked up my torso and around my neck, pulling our faces closer together. Our lips met and I bestowed a first kiss on my thirteen year old master...no...my lover.

I opened my mouth over his, flicking out a soft pink tongue and licking his lower lip. It proved soft and inviting. He tasted sweet, not like the other magicians I'd tasted...although, admittedly, those were entirely different circumstances(1). The other magicians never got the chance to taste back. Ptolemy, however, was egger to do just this. His mouth opened, connecting us and he loosed a throaty giggle.

We could have stayed like that forever, had Ptolomy's weakness not gotten the better of him. My guise was a good six inches taller than him, so he had been sanding in tiptoe to reach my mouth properly. Finally, his knees gave and he fell, a bit less romantically than you would imagine, into my arms. I swept him up, bridal style, hugging him tightly to me, until I swear I could feel him merging with my essence. This was the most incredible sensation...I, Bartimaeus, Sacra Al Djinni, the Serpent of Silver Plumes(2)...am in love.

(1) Well, of course, I had been kissed before. By both men and women. You don't go three hundred years without being summoned by a few deviants, and when your guises are as fetching as mine, well...some of them just couldn't help themselves!...but I digress...

(2) Etc., and so on...

Sorry this took so long! _ I really am. I've been meaning to ork on this for a while...and also, sorry the end of this chapter is crappy and rushed...I'll do better on the next chapter, promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

(::) (::) (::) Cookies to everyone who comments, adds this to their watch list, favorites, etc. You guys are SOOO awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Bartimaeus Trilogy...if I did you can bet it wouldn't be marketed to children...;3 -  
I...am in love. The very idea of it baffles me. I look down at the face of the boy in my arms and feel my essence throb.

"What was that, Rekhyt?" Ptolemy asks sleepily.

"What? What do you mean...?"

"You...it kind of felt like you were boiling...inside. I really don't know how to explain it..."

"Neither do I."

I carry Ptolemy inside and flop back into the softness of his bed with him still curled on my arms. We lay there a for a moment, then I think of a way to explain.

"Ptolemy, how do you feel when you look at me?"

He rolls over, now wide awake, settling with his knees on either side of my torso. He stays there for what seems like a long time, occasionally reaching out to stroke my face. Finally, he takes my hand and places it in the center of his chest.

"Do you feel that? That's how I feel when I see you."

I can feel his heart pounding hard through the layers of bone, flesh, and cotton that separate it from my hand.

"And I feel this..."

He moves my hand to his cheek and I feel the warmth of his blush.

"And this..."

He's almost whispering now, moving my hand to his mouth and kissing it. I feel warm air rushing back as he inhales my scent.

"When I look at you, Rekhyt, I feel love...I cannot really say it any better..."

My essence throbs again, making Ptolemy, who was now sitting on my stomach bounce a little. He laughs.

"It feels like that! Exactly like that!"

"I like it."

Sitting up, I send Ptolemy sprawling on his back. I switch our positions and straddle him, grinning devilishly. His expression is the epitome of coy curiosity, but hot desire flashes behind his dark eyes. (1) He pulls me down on top of him and kisses me, long and hard. I know he wants me to stay with him. Wants me to hold him while he sleeps and be there in the morning. I also know that I can't. After several long moments we have to stop for air. I pull myself up on my elbows and kiss him chastely.

"I have to go now..."

His smile is gone so quickly, I wouldn't have been sure it had ever been there at all, were the image not etched permanently into my mind. Lightning fast, he wraps his arms and legs around me and hangs on for dear life.

"No. You don't need to go anywhere."

I try, in vain, to pry him off gently.

"I have to go on patrol, Ptolemy...to keep you safe!"

"I'll be much safer if you're here beside me!"

"What if I fall asleep?"

"You don't sleep, Rekhyt!"

I couldn't argue with that... Slowly, so he wouldn't fall, I turn my form into smoke and slip from Ptolemy's grasp. The smoke flows off the bed and forms back into the cat-boy's shape, now standing.

"Alright. I really can't argue with you, but there is something I have to do before we settle in for the night."

I lean down, brush Ptolemy's unruly hair off his forehead and place a light kiss there before striding back out to the balcony. It takes a moment of looking to spot it, but I finally see the kings letter down in the garden below. It's stuck to a large and rather loudly colored hibiscus. Sighing, I shift my essence yet again and shimmy down the wall in the shape of a small lizard. This has been an exhausting evening...far more work than I was hoping for. Ptolemy probably thinks I swooped off and left him - what's that...? A far off and nearly imperceptible rustling met my ears. ISomethingI was heading this way.  
Quick as a flash, I've got the letter clamped between my teeth and am hot footing it back up the wall. No time to lose, I shift my shape as I walk, taking on Ptolemy's familiar form.

"You're in danger. We've got to work fast."

A burst of wind swirls around the room, dousing the lamps.

"Wha-what's going on, Rekhyt?"

"Assassins." I whisper. I cross the room and scoop him up, pressing the letter into his hand. "Don't lose that. It's important."

I slip him between the legs of a large chair standing in the corner of the room, fling open the chest beside it and fling the first garment I find over the seat. Luckily, it was a long, dark blue robe; not likely to be very noticeable in the darkness.

"Stay here until you are sure it's over, till morning if you have to. No matter what, they must not find you."

Nearly inaudibly Ptolemy whispers from his hiding place, "What about you?" His voice is shaking from fright and tears.

There goes my essence, throbbing away. I change from Ptolemy's look-alike to the dark cat-boy and kneel in front of the chair, pulling the sheet aside and locking his dark eyes with my green ones.

"No harm will come to you, and if that means giving my life, then so be it. I love you, Ptolemy."

I lean in and kiss him and he calms down right away. Tears are still rolling down his face, but he smiles at me.

"I love you, too...don't die, alright?"

I nod and slip out from under the sheet. Shifting back to Ptolemy's guise, I slip noiselessly beneath his bed sheets, pretending to sleep...and waiting for the attack to come.

(1) Looking back I realize just how cheesy this is...

NOTE: Ptolemy's hair is purely creative license...I have no idea what it would have looked like... I see its being black or dark brown, semi-long and mop-top-ish... END NOTE

WHOO! This really has been a long time coming... Haaa short chapter is short... So the actual plot will be coming along in the next chapter or so instead of this just being a lot of running about and making out, haha! I hope everyone is excited about that...I have this bad habbit of writing pointless, fluffy BL BS and going around in circles, BUT I HAVE A PLOT IN MIND FOR THIS! Believe me...I do! Really! 0_0 I'm so glad people are actually reading this... TT_TT Forgive me for being a bad, lazy, cheesy author...(slaps herself on the wrist) 


End file.
